Chicken Pox
by TaintedWolf
Summary: When Hunny gets the chicken pox, it's Mori's job to take care of him. [Eventual MorixHunny][WIP][Chapter 1 is up!]


**Author:** keikokichi  
**Title:** Chicken Pox  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing:** Mori/Hunny  
**Summary:** When Hunny gets the chicken pox, it's Takashi's job to take care of him.  
**Warnings:** Shounen-ai. Incest?  
**A/N:** Gyah! My first MorixHunny fic was pretty well received . So I decided to make another! -can hear you all distinctly cheering somewhere far away- X3 I was sitting in bed (Again, at 12am. I just can't seem to write at normal times...--) and was scratching my arm, when, BAM! Inspiration and a plot bunny came to smack me in the face...

The last MorixHunny fic I wrote was all about fluff, but this one has a slightly more humorous tone to it.

Enjoy! (I hope...-smiles nervously-)

* * *

"Takashi, what's this?"

Mori blinked in surprise at the surprisingly meek voice that emitted from his younger cousin, and looked up warily from the book that he was engrossed in. His eyes flickered towards Hunny, who was standing beside the table that he was sitting at. His eyes were drawn to the spot that Hunny had pointed out, and was intrigued by it, as one usually didn't get spots on their neck. He leaned forward a bit, his head bent forward so far that his nostril was a few centimetres from the blond's neck and his breath was wafting across the pale skin. Mori barely acknowledged the squeals and shrieks from their fangirls (and attention they got from the rest of the host club) as his eyes flickered from Hunny's pained expression to the spot on his neck. His head was batted aside gently as Hunny rose a hand to scratch at it.

"That's...a spot, Mitsukuni."

"You don't sound so sure, Mori-senpai."

"I agree, Hikaru."

"Thank you, Kaoru."

Mori's dark eyes went from one twin to the other, both their expressions identical anyway as they leered suggestively towards Hunny's neck, inspecting it thoroughly.

"It looks like Hunny-senpai has a love bite!"

"Oooh, a hickey!"

"Who's the lucky girl, eh, Hunny-senpai?"

Mori turned sharply to the blond, taking in his horrified expression and utter denial in his blue eyes. '_It's not true_' he told himself firmly. He knew his cousin well enough by now to know when he was telling the truth and when he was lying.

"Nooo! It isn't anything like that! Besides, I have them all over!"

Mori raised an eyebrow while the twins 'oooh'ed simultaneously.

"Hunny-senpai is so kinky, Hikaru!"

"Not as nearly as us, Kaoru..."

"Oh, Hikaru..."

Haruhi, who had been watching over the conversation silently from a safe distance, decided it was time to intervene before they scared Hunny off into a dark corner of the school. She stepped forward determinedly, making sure to bump her shoulder against one of the twins, thus throwing him off balance, as she strode towards Hunny. She let one leg give out as she knelt down, brushing Hunny's hair out the way to get a look at the mysterious mark on his neck.

"You said you had them all over, Hunny-senpai?"

When Hunny nodded and started babbling about itching, Haruhi have a grim nod and Mori's eyes widened slightly in realisation.

"He has the chicken pox." Haruhi confirmed.

The whole room was suddenly engulfed in a wave of silence, no one moving except for the occasional scribble of Kyouya's pen against his notebook, and even then it was quieter than normal. Everyone seemed to take a simultaneous step backwards (except for Mori and Haruhi) and they now looked warily at the blond.

"Haru-chan, what's chicken pox? Is it a supper dish?"

Haruhi smiled lightly at the curious expression on the boy's face, which was broken slightly from the determined scratching of the boy's finger against the mark.

"It's a disease, Hunny-senpai." Kyouya answered, gently pushing his glasses further up his nose with one finger as he finished writing.

Clearly, this had been the wrong thing to say, as Hunny's eyes grew impossibly wide and filled with tears. He turned to Mori, seeking comfort.

"Am I going to die, Takashi?" he whimpered, looking at him as a tear spilt over an eyelid.

Gently, Mori reached out a hand and brushed away the tear (once again ignoring the squeals from their clients). He grabbed the blond's chin and pulled him forward slightly.

"No. You're not going to die, Mitsukuni."

Tamaki, drawing attention to himself by stepping forward, directed Kyouya to rattle off a basic explanation of chicken pox. "Our dear Hunny-senpai must be informed, Kyouya!"

Kyouya bent his head forward slightly, his eyes becoming hidden from view as the sunlight caused his glasses to shine.

"Chicken pox, also known as varicella, is a highly contagious infection that affects children. Most infections occur between the ages of 5-10 years and usually strike in late winter or spring. A child usually begins to show signs of infection 14-16 days after being exposed. The illness spreads through the air, by direct contact with someone with chickenpox, and by breathing infected droplets." he stated, not missing the paling of their clients at the mention of spreading the disease.

"Chicken pox does not infect chickens as humans are the only animal infected by the VZV virus, but it was felt that the red pimples resembled chick peas, hence the name "chicken pox."" Kyouya finished, snapping his notebook shut with a firm 'snap' and tucking the pen behind his ear.

His overdramatic nature kicking in, Tamaki took a running start towards the blond. "Poor Hunny-senpai!" he cried, his arms stretched wide to hug him.

He was stopped, however, when Haruhi stepped in front of the smaller boy, acting as a shield. "Tamaki-senpai," she said patiently, "have you ever had the chicken pox before?"

Tamaki blinked owlishly before beaming at Haruhi, adoration in his eyes. "Silly daughter! You know that your father is as fit as a fiddle! I haven't had a disease in my entire life!" he cried, "oh Haruhi! You do care for Papa!" he sprang forward to hug her, but was stopped from an arm that was smacked into his chest by Kyouya.

"My king, people who have not had the chicken pox are most vulnerable to catching it." he explained patiently. He turned so that he was facing the crowd around them. "If any of you ladies have not had the chicken pox before, I suggest that you leave at this moment in time and the club shall inform you of when Hunny-senpai is feeling better."

Before you could say 'Hescafe' all of the clients had left the music room and the Host Club were standing by themselves.

Haruhi sweatdropped. "We're the only ones who have had it?" she queried, looking at the other members.

"We haven't had it." the twins answered simultaneously, their previous humor now gone as they gazed warily at the blond.

"Nor have I." Kyouya proclaimed, moving to pour himself a cup of tea.

Haruhi sweatdropped harder this time. "You mean, only Mori-senpai and I have had it?" she cried.

She received simultaneous nods from all of the members.

Haruhi sighed lightly, allowing herself one moment of despair before she took charge. She turned to Kyouya, "Kyouya-senpai, get some camomile lotion," she ordered. To the twins she ordered gravely, "get some oven gloves." They gave her a weird look, but saluted in sync and dashed off to the Home Ec. corridor.

She turned to Mori. "I'm afraid you're going to have to take him home and babysit him until he is better, Mori-senpai." she said. He nodded once in understanding, scooping his little cousin onto his lap for a comforting hug that the blond was demanding.

Tamaki started laughing hysterically.

"Haha! Good one, Haruhi! Babysitting? Who'd want to sit on babies!"

Haruhi gave him a blank look, before turning to Mori and Hunny -- who were now cuddling -- with a look that demanded, 'Is he for real?'

At another nod from Mori, she turned back to Tamaki and gave him a glare.

"It's an _expression,_ senpai," she said sharply. "It means to look after someone!"

Tamaki stopped laughing and gave her a sheepish look, as if to say 'I knew that...'

With a roll of her eyes, Haruhi buried her face into her hands.

'_It's gonna be a loong week._'

* * *

**TBC****

* * *

**

**Corrections are my drug. Reviews are my lover **


End file.
